


前男友

by carmenG



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenG/pseuds/carmenG
Summary: 十年后，第845宇宙的Elu。反正不管经过如何，最后他们总是能又黏乎在一起。





	前男友

这是2029年一个普通的周五。Lucas像往常一样，带着疲惫的身体和愉快的心情下班。  
不过今天也有那么一点不同。每月最后一个周五，他都会搭火车去鲁昂和Andre过周末，而每月第二个周五，Andre会来巴黎找他。  
到家之后，他先瘫在沙发上发了十分钟呆。有点犯懒，觉得去车站好麻烦。再说见了Andre也不知该说些什么。流水账一般描述这两周的生活？大概也只能这样。  
他又用了十分钟收拾背包。想起壁橱里那包上次忘记让Andre带走的中国枸杞，生怕又忘掉，赶紧去厨房拿。  
他伸手在壁橱里摸了半天，已经拼了命地踮脚，可还是摸不到。妈的这壁橱为什么要设计得那么高？  
Lucas撇着嘴从卧室搬了小凳，刚走到起居室，就听门铃响起来。他愣了几秒钟，想不出这时间会是谁来找自己。  
开门一看，门外站着Eliott。俩人一对视，Eliott就笑了起来。作为一个最后一次对话是激烈吵架后分手的前男友，他笑得可真开心。  
Lucas打了招呼，问：“有什么事？”  
Eliott的视线转向Lucas手里的小凳：“你在找壁橱里的东西吗？需要帮忙吗？”  
Lucas不自觉翻了个白眼。他把拎着凳子的手背到身后：“不需要。你到底什么事？”  
Eliott举起双手，在胸前做了个投降的手势：“我刚回来，想着能不能在你这里借住一个周末。”  
客厅的手机闹钟响了，提示Lucas要尽快出发去车站。他有些心烦意乱地转身，又回头让Eliott先进来，给他找了拖鞋，然后去客厅拿了手机，拽起沙发上的背包。  
Eliott站在旁边，不时踮两下脚跟。他打量着Lucas的动作：“你要出门吗？”  
Lucas应着：“去鲁昂。” 见Eliott一脸不解，就解释：“我男友在鲁昂。”  
Eliott显得有些吃惊。他点了点头：“那我来得不巧了。”  
Lucas随口说：“没事，反正你也熟悉这房子。” 话一说出口，他就有些后悔。  
反正覆水难收。他拽了拽书包背带：“我周日晚上回来。”  
Eliott突然指着墙角的架子问：“那个是你去年得的INSERM奖吗？”  
奖杯都放了一年，也许上面已经落了灰。Lucas也看向那个架子，耸肩：“是。”  
Eliott盯着他，脸上逐渐露出一个温柔的笑：“祝贺你。”  
Lucas和他对视了几秒，觉得自己大概应该礼貌地道谢。或许还应该回赞一下，比如“你也不赖啊，今年不是还去挪威开了个展”。  
但手心握着的手机又叫了起来，这是必须出发的闹钟。他能感到手心微微出汗，就把手机攥得更紧了一些。  
Eliott跟着他走到门口，就像是要送他出门。Lucas道了再见，在走廊里走出几步，又折回来。  
Eliott正倚在门口看着他。“没带伞？还是钥匙？”  
Lucas确实没带伞。他决定不去理会这个疏漏，从兜里掏了钥匙抛给Eliott：“记得周日给我开门。”  
Eliott结实地握住了钥匙，手指在脑袋旁边一挥：“保证。”

刚刚好赶上火车。  
Lucas喘着气坐下，掏出手机看时间。他突然意识到自己的手机屏保依然是Eliott的作品。  
Andre不懂这些，别说屏保了，可能他压根都不知道Lucas用什么牌子手机。但不知道刚才艺术家本人有没有注意到。  
冷不丁收到条信息，Andre问他大概几点到，以及一长串的要带好钥匙注意安全小心扒手别坐错车要找对站台等等的信息。  
Lucas输入“好”，想了想又加上个红心。发出去之前还是删掉了红心，他不能总是给Andre这种正反馈，以免男友以为他很喜欢收到这种婆婆妈妈又毫无必要性的长串内容。  
都是男人，难道自己30岁以后也会变成Andre这样？Lucas不禁打了个寒颤。

Andre当然不会在车站接他。Lucas也不觉得自己需要人接，如果男友真来了，说不定他还会有些烦恼。这种接人的戏码，只适合某些时间多得没处花的不知名艺术家。  
虽然一月一次来鲁昂的频率已经比很多游客要高，但Lucas对这里的了解还是仅限于车站到Andre住处的这一小段路。  
基本上每个在鲁昂的周末，他都会窝在Andre家里，多数时间看文章写文章，少数时间打游戏放松。Andre的游戏打得太烂，实在让人燃不起兴趣。  
偶尔Andre的朋友也会来，两人的周末时光就变成小型家中派对。大家都是同行，聊天的内容无非是我的医院里有什么丑闻，你的医院里有什么纠纷，春去秋来，总是类似的故事。  
Andre开了门，两人接了个并不黏乎的吻。可能是两周不见的缘故，Lucas没找准角度，头扬得太高了，估计Andre也没走心，直接闭眼亲到Lucas的下巴。  
Lucas脱了外套，一边摘围巾一边打量男友的家。Andre对物品摆放有些强迫，每次来，所有东西的位置都是一模一样的。有时候Lucas会想象，也许Andre和他的家都是虚拟的AI产物，专门为两周来一次的自己定制，而UI设计师太过懒惰，从来不更新这个场景。  
他也跟Andre说过这个想象。Andre给他的是负反馈：“你真的是疯了。”  
所以和Andre在一起不快乐，原因实在是多种多样的。至于为什么不快乐还要在一起，Lucas自己也不是很明白。

比起大部分同志情侣，每两周1-2次性爱大概算是过低的频率。Andre说这主要归功于异地恋的现实，而Lucas不理解他为什么用“归功”这个词。  
两人在一起的头半年，Lucas曾经尝试过提升频率。Andre又给了他负反馈：“你做实验也用过兔子吧？我们是人，不是兔子，不能总是屈服于原始本能。”  
不过Andre也确实不是一个好的床伴。从这个角度出发，Lucas终于慢慢能接受目前的频率。  
今天也是一场非常普通的性爱。普通到Lucas都有些困，需要强忍住打哈欠的冲动。  
虽然他觉得Andre也没有多爽，但Andre这样严谨又体贴的男人，当然会在高潮后说：“谢谢你，这是我体会过最好的性爱。”  
Lucas抹去镜子上的雾气，看着自己身体的倒映。他觉得在浴室做爱很性感，但Andre说那样不够卫生。事实上没有哪种性爱对Andre来说够卫生，真不知道他怎么能忍受医生这个职业。  
如果Andre能不那么严谨，稍稍放松哪怕一点点，Lucas愿意带着他去体会什么是“好的性爱”。但愿这样说对Andre来说够严谨，因为Lucas知道和男友上床永远不会是自己“最好的性爱”。

周六早上一睁眼，Lucas的第一个念头是，不如和Andre分手，然后回巴黎。  
厨房餐桌上整齐摆着Andre给他准备的早餐，两个牛角包，一杯美式，密封的牛奶放在咖啡杯右侧大约五厘米处。  
这让Lucas的念头动摇了一些。Andre或许不是他最爱的男人，但Andre是个让他体会到安稳的男人。  
他沉默地吃早餐，Andre在客厅读报。是的，2029年了，这个男人还是坚持读报。  
他想起壁橱里的那包枸杞。它们大概是没机会出现在鲁昂了。  
Lucas听着男友念叨：“下个月巴黎开医师联合会，我们医院也要派代表去，我打算申请一下。”  
他咽下一口咖啡：“好啊。”  
Andre放下报纸，拉出餐桌对面的椅子坐下，双手摆在桌上，十指交叉：“听说今年的核心专题之一是HIV/AIDS特效药物，也会办一些延展的活动，同志医师协会要组织慈善游行。” 然后，就像在问Lucas中午想吃什么一样，他平静地提问：“我打算在游行上向你求婚，你觉得怎么样？”  
Lucas对着男友眨眼睛，又咬了一大口牛角包。他不知道该说什么，就又咬了一大口牛角包，把嘴里塞得满满的。  
Andre还在等他回答。过了几秒又补充：“也不算仓促了，我们相处大半年了，彼此都合适，我觉得时间到了。”  
Lucas终于咽下了口腔里所有东西。咖啡杯端到嘴边，他叹了口气，又放下杯子。“Andre，其实我觉得我们不大合适。”

这大概是最有尊严的一次分手。没有发疯一样地摔砸东西，没有声嘶力竭地怒吼，没有铺天盖地的绝望感。Andre甚至还跟他握手告别，就像两人第一次说话时，Andre也是和他握手后互相介绍。  
Lucas靠在玻璃上，盯着站台上行色匆匆的乘客。她着急回家，他着急上班，他着急去医院，她着急去找爱人。每个人都仿佛有着明确的目标，可也许每个人都和此时此刻的自己一样，不知道前面路在何方。  
他拿起手机，发现打电话的是Yann。说起来和Yann得有一年多没见了，自从这家伙去了摩洛哥工作，回法国的次数就越来越少。  
幸好友情并不会因为时间而变质。Lucas说着说着就笑起来，拿了背包走到车厢连接处，摇摇晃晃地打电话。  
Yann说自己下周要回巴黎一趟，约他见面。Lucas自然是很乐意。他想好好跟Yann叙叙旧，毕竟没见的日子里，他经历了很多，也许Yann也经历了很多。  
挂电话之前，Yann又强调了一番下周一定要见面，还多了一句：“别忘了叫Eliott一起来。”  
Lucas一愣。他有些尴尬地解释：“我问问他来不来吧，其实我们也好久没见了。” 这当然不符合事实，但也确实是事实。  
Yann的声音变得吃惊：“你们异地恋吗？不对，你不是和他在一起吗？”  
Lucas看着玻璃上自己无奈的笑脸。“我们去年就分手了，不是跟你说过吗？”  
Yann还是很吃惊：“这我知道，但是Eliott前段时间跟我打听你过得怎么样，我说你的单身生活急需他拯救，然后他说他打算和你复合，我还鼓励他来着，怎么这混蛋蒙我了？”  
这是Lucas完全不知道的故事。他无意识地在玻璃上划着手指，理了理思路，但感觉很难理清。和Eliott昨晚的对话飞速闪回，他好像明白了一些。  
Yann问他还在不在听。Lucas应了声，然后问：“我去年得了个挺高级的奖，你知道吧？”  
Yann显然是没跟上他跳跃的思路。“呃……就是你们医生的一个奖吧？我知道啊，你说过嘛。”  
“对，上次我跟你说过的。” Lucas的心跳骤然升了上来。“你还记得那个奖是什么协会颁给我的吗？”  
Yann的声音听上去非常崩溃：“兄弟，我又不是医生，这我哪儿知道，知道我也不记得啊。”  
“我记得。” Lucas说。  
“你当然记得，你是得奖的人嘛。” Yann的声音愈发迷茫：“不是，我听不懂了，你想证明什么？你记性好？”  
Lucas挂了电话。

上楼梯的时候他差点被绊倒。能让他手忙脚乱成这个样子的，除了情绪不稳定时的Eliott，就是情绪稳定时的Eliott了。  
Lucas在家门口掏了半天兜，怎么也找不到钥匙。然后他想起来自己出发前把钥匙给了Eliott，可是上午十点半对艺术家来说也许过早了，说不定门铃都吵不醒他。  
他按了两下门铃，然后耐心地在门口等。很意外的是，竟然很快听到脚步声，门应声而开。  
Lucas看着面前陌生的年轻男人，下意识退了一步，左右看了看。他没有走错家门。  
男人上下打量他：“你找谁？”  
Lucas张开紧绷的嘴唇：“Eliott在吗？”  
男人倚在门框上，抱起胳膊：“你找他什么事啊？”  
Lucas发不出声音。场景实在太像了，他仿佛又回到去年某个冰冷的夜晚。  
男人打了个哈欠：“Eliott还没起床呢，你认识他，他也应该认识你吧？等他醒了，我让他再联系你。”  
Lucas低下头，看着男人脚上的拖鞋。那是昨天自己递给Eliott的那双。  
男人皱着眉头看他：“所以你叫什么名字？”  
Lucas吸了口气：“请你转告，Lucas来过，让他今天下午两点之前离开这里，永远都不要再回来。”

想想17岁的自己是多么可笑。那时以为出了柜就天下太平，长大了才发现，出柜不是一切问题的万能钥匙。  
十年了。这个让17岁的他撕心裂肺的男人，竟然还能让27岁的他撕心裂肺。  
他拿起手机，看到屏幕上方的时间是十一点三十四。确实是艺术家该起床的时间了。他按掉Eliott的来电，继续沉浸在自己的回忆中。  
17岁的时候，他觉得非常快乐。所有和Eliott的问题都解决了，疾病不是问题，反正他打算学医，总能帮上男友。而且他们这么相爱，有什么能阻止他们？  
可偏偏就是这个被他轻视的疾病。不只是他，Eliott也忘乎所以，说什么爱情就能治愈一切，有了Lucas，他的人生才完整。  
后来他们学聪明了，也彻底踏实下来，好好吃药，好好看病。但生活并没有更如意。  
也就是这两年，Lucas在工作中才有了些人生感悟。生老病死当然有一部分人为因素，可人拼尽全力也不能改变的因素还是客观存在。就像Eliott的病，有它自己的脾气，不会乖乖按照他们希望的那样发展。  
冲动的时候他确实说过伤害Eliott的话。你要是没有病该多好。你就是一个疯子！你为什么不能再努力一些？然后眼看着Eliott愤怒，羞愧，眼神里的光暗下去。  
就像他们的爱情。猛烈燃烧开始，缺氧熄灭结束。

Lucas拿起手机看。他决定接Eliott的电话，也想好了要说什么。  
Eliott像是急于解释，但Lucas直接打断了他：“你们又是在我的床上做爱的吗？”  
电话那头的沉默让Lucas已经知道了答案。但他还是一字一句地问：“所以你又在我的床上干别人？”  
坐在他旁边的女人瞥了他一眼，像是不能承受这通对话的直白，默默挪远了一些坐下。  
Lucas也不想有这样的发问，这样的对话。他再说话的时候眼泪已经流了下来：“那套房子你很熟，有客卧，储藏室还有床垫，这么多地方，你为什么总是要在我们的床上和别人做爱。”  
他控制不住地全身发抖：“请你今天离开的时候把床单和被子带走，还有枕头，我都不要了，你也不要再来找我，我不想再见到你。”  
挂掉电话，他憋了十几秒钟，才终于有力气小口呼吸。

别说17岁的自己可笑了。27岁也还是一样可笑。  
以为自己找到了一些Eliott还爱自己的证据，立刻欢天喜地大步跑上这架情感桥，可桥早就腐朽不堪，他的下场自然是坠入悬崖粉丝碎骨。  
上楼梯的时候他想起自己依然没有钥匙。以前Eliott会把钥匙放在门口的小垫子下面。  
Lucas平静地把垫子摆正。今时不同以往，总是活在过去的他，也许真的该扇自己两巴掌才能清醒。  
还没站起身，门就开了。依然是那个年轻男人，穿戴整齐，一副要出门的样子。  
Lucas看着男人躲闪的眼神，觉得自己真是棒打鸳鸯，而且很不会挑时间，应该再晚些到才对。  
男人倒是很快镇定下来，指着身后说：“Lucas你好，我是Leon，我是……”  
“我不想知道你是谁。” Lucas打断他，侧过身体：“你可以从我家出来吗？”  
Leon又尴尬了起来，一步迈到门外：“好的抱歉，那个，Eliott在等你，我先走了。”  
Lucas粗鲁地拽住他，几乎是把这个比自己略高的男人甩回刚才的位置：“那我一会儿再回来，请你们十分钟之内离开我家。”  
Leon显然是吃惊不小。他也反过来拽住Lucas，气得Lucas几乎想把留给自己的两巴掌送给他。  
他忍着强烈的愤怒，听到Leon对着客厅喊：“哥！Lucas来了！”  
Lucas反应了两秒钟。他轻轻捏了捏Leon拽着自己的手腕：“你是……他弟？”  
Leon回头看他，小心翼翼地松开了手：“啊是，我是Eliott表弟，现在也是他助理。”  
不知道Eliott从客厅到门口怎么需要那么长时间。Lucas目瞪口呆地听着Leon絮叨，说Eliott的作品走红之后就变忙了，事务太多处理不过来，刚好自己学艺术鉴赏，就顺带给表哥打打工。  
Leon一本正经地撇嘴：“你都不知道，这个周末我们本来也有别的安排，Eliott非要推掉，我还以为他要来巴黎干什么大事，没想到是……” 他瞥了一眼Lucas的表情，仿佛是检测到危险，适时收了声。  
Lucas接道：“没想到他是来干我。”  
Leon两侧的眉毛都抬得老高。他干笑了两声，摇晃脑袋：“Eliott说得没错，你果然很奇怪。”  
Eliott终于出现在视线之内。Lucas扭头看他，他也直直盯着Lucas。  
Leon来回盯着他俩。适时地清了嗓子，适时地出了门，适时地关了门。

Eliott走近Lucas，低头看着他。  
Lucas想，Eliott比自己高这么多吗？接个吻低头还不够，还要弯脖子，胳膊还要拼命把他往上搂，勒得他好紧，脚后跟都要不能着地了。  
他用力地吸吮Eliott的下嘴唇，又想用牙轻咬。他也会痛吗？  
Eliott已经把他压到了墙上，两只手在他身上乱摸。摸可能不是个合适的动词，更像是抓，握，揉，搓，弄得他全身发热，又痛又痒，本来接吻就让他心跳加速，现在更是快要喘不过气。可为什么他还是拼了命地往Eliott身上贴，难道是喜欢受虐？  
他一路推着Eliott，把两人推到卧室里。一进卧室，实际的主动权就不在他手里了。  
他终于被Eliott抱了起来，两条腿才盘上Eliott的腰，就被有些粗暴地扔到床上。皱着眉头刚想抱怨两句，Eliott压了上来，堵他的嘴，快速地扒着他的衣服。  
和Eliott做爱，他从来都不会觉得冷。等反应过来，他们已经赤身裸体地抱在一起。Eliott舔着他的脖子和耳侧，又俯身下去舔他的胸口，舔得他四肢发软，用不上力气。  
可以让Eliott随意地摆弄，想怎么要他，就怎么要他。Lucas闭上眼，为这些脑海中的语句红了脸。  
Eliott插了进来。Lucas也喜欢开始时这种短暂的温柔，可他更喜欢之后的暴风骤雨。就像海洋里的一叶小舟，体会着Eliott带来的翻天覆地。  
有时候Eliott插得他太爽，他会完全失控，胳膊在床上乱挥，想抓床头，想抓床单，想抓自己头发，但更多时候是抓住始作俑者的肩膀或者胳膊，也会腾一只手去徒劳地挡住嘴。  
Eliott会慢下来，带着他度过这样的高潮，温柔地问他可以了吗，然后又把他插到新一轮高潮。有时候Eliott故意不理会他的要求，不停地干他，直到Lucas再也发不出更高调的呻吟，才会意犹未尽地停下来。  
Lucas的大脑一片混乱。他勉强拼凑出一条思维：是不是自己对Eliott太凶残，所以Eliott才对他这么凶残？  
接下去他的注意力全都被高潮中的Eliott吸引了。真想跟17岁的自己说，你第一眼见他就挪不开视线，说明你有审美，可是等你和他上床之后，才会知道什么是更好的审美。

Lucas洗完澡出来，见Eliott站在阳台上，只穿着薄薄的四角内裤。  
他从外套兜里拿了包烟出来，走到Eliott身边才点燃。吸了一口递过去。  
Eliott没接，盯着那烟看，又盯着Lucas，声音低沉：“你肯让我抽？”  
每次做完爱Lucas胳膊都很酸，这会儿更是举得很累。他瞪眼：“你抽不抽？”  
Eliott笑了，接过烟，但并没有放在嘴边。见Lucas眯眼看他，就解释：“烟酒都戒了。”  
Lucas有些懵：“为什么？”  
Eliott还是笑着：“不想再发作了。‘减少一切可能的诱发因素’，你的原话。”  
Lucas沉默地拿回烟，在窗台上按灭。  
“你提前回来，怎么跟你男友解释的？” Eliott看着远方。  
Lucas想了想，也看向远方。“我就说，你他妈在床上见就是个废物，我要去找更好的。”  
Eliott笑着看他：“别闹，你怎么解释的？”  
Lucas和他对视，觉得心情很轻松。“你亲我一下，我就告诉你。”  
Eliott微微皱了眉。片刻后又舒展开：“你是骗我的吧？你在鲁昂没有男朋友吧？”  
“有。” Lucas耸肩。“不过现在没有了。” 他看到Eliott玩味的表情，就推了他一掌：“别瞎想，我可不像某些年轻人，跟前任还没断干净，就跑去勾搭下一任。”  
Eliott听他讲了今天的经历，就把他搂到怀里用力地亲。  
结果亲着亲着又亲到了床上。Lucas以为自己已经没有体力了，但居然还是被Eliott撩得情动。这回Eliott不紧不慢，带着他缓缓攀上高峰。

又洗了一遍澡，Lucas直接躺在床上，决定不能再来第三次。  
Eliott也显了疲态，把Lucas揽在怀里，轻轻用胡茬蹭着他额头。  
Lucas想到什么说什么：“我觉得我学的那些医都是扯淡，什么不应期，什么男女性高潮的不同，都是扯淡。”  
Eliott又笑了：“谢谢夸奖。”  
Lucas抬头看着他：“其实我特别讨厌鲁昂的那家伙。”  
Eliott似乎并不打算发表什么意见。Lucas接着说：“他在床上确实不行，我跟他说实话，你猜他说什么？他说，‘都说疯子在床上也很疯，你肯定是被他影响了’。”  
Eliott懒懒地说：“那我也谢谢他的夸奖。”  
Lucas在Eliott的胸口画着圈。他埋下头，声音闷闷地说：“不过我还是生你的气，今天只是约个炮而已，你别想太多。”  
Eliott把Lucas的腿拉到自己腰上，有些重地拍了一下他屁股。见Lucas要发怒，又伸手去揉刚打过的部位：“我一直欠你一个道歉。我当时不应该那么失控的。我知道你有多在乎我们的感情，其实我也一样。”  
Lucas觉得鼻子有些酸。他扭着头，鼻子卡在Eliott的锁骨上窝：“我知道。其实不能怪你，病就是病，我只是嫉妒而已，你明明是我的。” 想了想又补了两句：“也确实觉得有点委屈。还有就是生气。”  
Eliott又用胡茬蹭他的额头。“是啊。这些感受，我是再明白不过了。所以嘛，‘减少一切可能的诱发因素’。”  
两人沉默了一会儿。  
Eliott说：“其实我一般不会送炮友什么东西，不过对你呢，除了送你刚才的那些性高潮，还打算送你个新作品，你的手机屏保也该换换了。”  
Lucas动了动脑袋：“好啊，我攒着，将来还可以卖出去赚钱。说到钱，” 他想起了早上的对话，“下个月有慈善游行，好像如果两个人结伴去，筹款比例高一些。”  
Eliott对这类活动一向很支持。他立刻就应了下来：“没问题，我很乐意作为你的炮友一起去。”  
Lucas白了他一眼，又开始画圈：“其实约炮也可以约出真感情嘛。”  
Eliott笑得很开心。他笑得实在太开心了，Lucas不用抬头都知道男友笑成了什么德性。  
他心里一紧，男友？好吧，男友就男友。又不是第一次。  
“对了，还有下周，Yann要见我，你要是有空，也一起去吧。”  
“他给我提供虚假情报，见了他我必须抗议一下。”  
Lucas想弄明白Eliott在说什么，但眼皮打架厉害。他打了个哈欠，拍了拍Eliott的胸口：“晚安。”  
Eliott吻了他的额头：“晚安，我的小刺猬。”


End file.
